


accidents and cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Innocence, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting, first fanfic oop, little angsty, no starker, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter is sleeping over at tony’s for the first time, we’ll you know what happens if you read the tags. i suck at these bye
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	accidents and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This is my first time writing a fanfic so don’t judge me thanks! also i didn’t read over this cuz i’m lazy, so if you find spelling mistakes, ignore them thanks!

——————

tony remember when may told him, peter wets the bed. May explained that his body didn’t wake up when he had to go to the bathroom, so he ended up wetting the bed. The doctors had told may that he would grow out of it, and he recommended pull-ups or some type of absorbing underwear. And Peter has been wearing pull-ups ever since.

May told tony that, it was normal but he’s probably going to be embarrassed at first. And after some time it’s normal, so don’t worry about it. And Tony didn’t, why would he? It wasn’t peters fault.

Peter was sleeping over at tony’s for the first time, to say he was excited was an understatement. He and Tony were really close so he knew he wasn’t going to get homesick, which is nice. Peter was a little scared that tony was going to think he was a freak, because of the pull-ups. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but it still sucked. He remembers when neds parents found out. They were really nice about it though.

Peter was in the elevator, on his way up. He had his bag in his one hand and a plastic bag in the other. He brought a lot of snacks, he knew tony was a millionaire, but he still brought his own snacks. He didn’t want to seem rude. The elevator opens and peter skipped out.

“Hey, Pete! put your bags on the island, I ordered thai” tony yelled out from the living room. Peter put his bag on the kitchen island, just like Tony said and jumped over to the living room. There was a lot of food, good thing he has a fast metabolism.

“It smells so good” peter grabbed food and sat down on the couch, he and tony sat and talked while watching a random movie, it's was getting pretty late and Peter was getting pretty tired, they had been working in the lab for a while now.

”Hey Pete?” Tony stood up and dried his hands on a rag.

”hm” Peter looked up

”it's getting late, wanna get ready for bed and stuff?” 

”Sure, I'm getting pretty tired anyway” Peter yawned and stretched a bit before walking up the stairs with tony right behind him. he grabbed his bags and walked to the bathroom closest to the room he was saying in. Peter was pretty sure it was his room, but he didn't say anything about it.

He threw his bags on the bed and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, he then grabbed his ironman PJs, when he had taken off his shirt tony walked in and jumped on his bed.

”nice PJs kid, I think they look fabulous,” Tony said with a grin

Peter laughed and pulled his top on, he pulled his pants off and looked down at his ironman underwear, he blushed up at tony and smiled.

“even better, my biggest fan” peter rolled his eyes and put on his pants, he walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth.

“aunt may, keeps buying me ironman underwear, blame her, not me” peter continued to brush his teeth and walked up to his bed, he face planted into it, and he could hear tony laugh over him.

“hey, Pete? forgetting something?” 

“what?” peter looked up at Tony and tilted his head to the side

“the pull-ups?” there was no judgment in tony voice, only softness.

“oh yeah, I forgot sorry. Aunt may usually help me so I forgot about them” peter blushed and walked up to his bag, he opened it and took out a pull-up. He walked into the bathroom and softly closing the door so it wasn’t closed but slightly open, peter tried to put it on, but it was kinda hard. May usually puts it on for him and neds mom does too so he didn’t really know how too. 

He tried to put it on the best he could, but he could tell it wasn’t how may does it. It Felt really loose and uncomfortable, he shrugged it off and walked into the bedroom and face planted on the bed again. Tony could see the top of the pull up because peters shirt was caught but ignored it and tucked him in.

they said goodnight and tony gave peter a kiss on the forehead, he walked out not before turning off the lights.

Peter woke up, he looked over his shoulder and saw the time in the middle of the night. When he shifted he immediately understood why he woke up, he scrambled up and looked down at the wet sheets. The pull up wasn’t secured good enough and it came apart while Peter was sleeping.

Peter felt his eyes start to tear up, this was not supposed to happen, he had tears streaming down his face at this point. how embarrassing, he was 14 years old, it was bad enough he had to wear “diapers”. 

Peter stood up and shifted on his feet, he knew tony would find out, either way, so he could either tell tony now or wait until the morning when he finds the sheets. He decided to tell tony, it was really uncomfortable being wet. He walked down to tony’s door, and just stood there wondering if he should go back.

he was pulled out of his state when the door opens in front of him, he looked up and saw tony looking down at him.

tony was confused when Friday told tony peter was standing outside his door, he waited a little, when peter didn’t come in he walked up to the door and opened it, his heart broke a little when he saw the state peter was in.

his wet pants and tear-streaked face, he was hugging a stuffed animal. He looked way younger then he was.

“Hey buddy” tony walked up to peter and got on his level, he brushed peters tears away.

“I’m sorry, I had an’ accident” peter rubbed his eyes and looked at his feet.

“Hey, hey. No worries” peter picked peter up, not caring his side was getting wet. Peter was Obviously tired when he felt peters head on his shoulder. he started to walk back into peters room to get change for him.

“I thought you were wearing your pull up?” tony asked Peter softly.

“i haven’ done it before so i probably didn’ do it right” peters words were muffled by tony’s shirt.

“I could have helped you buddy” tony placed peter down and looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry, it was embarrassin’” peter shrugged and looked up at tony.

“Hey, it’s not your fault buddy. Ok? now let’s get you clean and a change” tony walked over to peters bag, he pulled out a new PJ set and a new pull up, he walked over to peter and picked him up again. He made his way over to tony’s bathroom and smiled softly when he felt peters head in his neck. He put peter on the counter and pulled his shirt over his head.

“do you want to take a shower?” tony asked while taking off peter's pants.

“I don’ know, I feel icky” tony chuckled at that and took off the wet pull up, it was already halfway down peters thighs, he threw it in the trash and placed peter on the floor. He turned on the shower at a perfect temperature, peter went in and started taking a shower.

Tony walked back into the room and got a new shirt, he walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a few wet wipes, after cleaning himself he put on a new shirt and grabbed a towel for peter.

Peter walked out of the shower, and tony pulled the towel around peter's body. He dried peter and ruffled his hair, tony put peter on the counter again and gently pushed him down so he was laying on his back. Tony grabbed the pull up and grabbed peters legs, he put the pull up on peter and grabbed the towel. 

He helped peter take on his PJs and picked him up again, peter was almost sleeping now. Tony walked to his bedroom and carefully laid peter down, he tucked him in and got in on the other side. Peter put his hands around tony’s body and pout his head right by his arc reactor. Tony chuckled and smiled.

Peter woke up feeling much better than last night, he shifted and realized he was almost fully laying on tony. He blushed and closed his eyes again, he looked over his eyes and saw that he had slept for way longer than he usually does.

“hey, buddy. slept well?” tony voice startled him and giggled.

“Yeah, sorry for having an accident” peter blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Hey, none of that. It was really not a big deal okay?” peter nodded and sat up rubbing his eyes, He squirmed uncomfortably realizing he was wet, it was never a good feeling, but better than waking up after wetting the whole bed.

he cuddled agains tony again, tony chuckled.

“let’s get up, and than we can do something fun” tony patted peter on his butt, noticing it’s pretty full.

“sleepin’ is fun” peter cuddle closer to tony.

tony picked peter up and walk over to the bathroom, he places peter on the counter. He gave peter a toothbrush and toothpaste. After peter blushed his teeth tony asked if peter needed help with the pull-up. Peter blushed and shrugged, Tony took that as a yes. He pulled peter's pants down, not after asking if it was okay. He then took off the wet pull up and threw it in the trash.

he went into peters bedroom while peter went to pee. He grabbed some sweatpants and a hoodie, they went going to do anything other than working in the lap so it didn’t matter what they wore. He also grabbed some underwear, chuckling when realizing peter only brought ironman underwear. He wants back into the bathroom and gave peter his clothes.

Peter got dressed and tony fixed himself up. They went out to the kitchen and made breakfast. They spend the rest of the day in the lab or watching a movie. 

They got ready for bed after peter had asked may if he could stay another night. Tony help peter with his pull up and peter had asked tony if he could sleep in his bed again. When Tony was laying with a sleeping peter on his chest, he could only smile, not knowing when he got so lucky.

the end.


End file.
